


Выгорание

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: «Журналистская этика содержит канцерогены, мутагены и системные яды».





	Выгорание

**Author's Note:**

> ненормативная лексика, неграфичный труп, упоминание нездоровых отношений, беременность, психическое расстройство, ООС.  
Работа не является пропагандой курения, эта вредная привычка — неотъемлемая особенность комиксного Бена Уриха

Бен Урих курил две трети своей жизни — и не курит уже восемьдесят часов.  
Этого вполне хватает, чтобы выяснить: вся его нервная система много лет держалась на нелепых бумажных трубочках, набитых высушенной измельчённой травой. Как крыша Капитолия — на колоннах. Сигареты были его атлантами, стойкими и молчаливыми, как те, что несут дозор у Эрмитажа.  
Бен никогда не был в Эрмитаже.  
И вряд ли на ту зарплату, что ему платят в «Дейли Бьюгл», можно позволить себе вывезти всю семью в Санкт-Петербург и обойти весь знаменитый музей. Особенно теперь, когда их трое. И Дорис надо следить за здоровьем. Такой долгий перелёт… раньше это было бы невозможно, но теперь он бросил курить и выдержал бы…  
Но, конечно, никуда не полетит. Ни один, ни с Тимми, ни с Дорис. Дорого. Глупо это всё. Зачем тогда бросать курить?  
О чём он писал?  
Курсор мерцает на экране, но сосредоточиться не выходит, и до одури хочется вцепиться зубами в собственное запястье. Не понять, зачем именно: то ли боль отвлечёт, то ли в организме слишком много крови и надо выпустить хоть чуть-чуть. Это же кровь гудит и грохочет у него в голове, будто от уха до уха проложили тоннель метро?  
Тудух-тудух.  
— Эй.  
Джесс несильно пихает Бена в плечо кулаком, и он будто просыпается. Она раскрывает ладонь; в ладони — маленькие жевательные конфеты.  
— Возьми.  
— Спасибо, — рассеянно отвечает Бен.  
Он берёт одну. Разворачивает скользкий фантик. Закидывает конфету в рот.  
Просто термоядерно кислая.  
Мигающий курсор пропечатывается на белом листе чётче.  
— Мне очень помогало, когда я бросала, — поясняет Джесс.  
Точно. Вот почему он бросает. Из-за Джессики Джонс. Даже не потому, что они сидят за одним столом, а беременным вредно дышать дымом. Просто около ста часов назад Джесс работала над статьёй, Бен вернулся с перекура — и она расплакалась. Потому что тоже захотела, но ей нельзя.  
Потому что иногда без табака буквы не хотят складываться в слова, а слова — в предложения.  
Потому что без табака в этом городе бывает паршиво жить и вдвойне паршиво — писать о жизни в городе.  
Но Джесс нельзя курить, и Бен не хочет причинять ей постоянные страдания. А ещё это будет полезно для Тимми.  
Да.  
Их же теперь трое. Бен — тоже отец. Хорошо, что им с Дорис разрешили усыновить Тимми.  
Лучше же не курить при ребёнке в квартире, да?  
А ещё надо работать. Чтобы зарабатывать.  
Он же теперь отец, это ещё важнее.  
— Лучше? — Джесс ссыпает остальные конфеты у его клавиатуры.  
— Угу.  
— Отлично. А теперь отдай мой карандаш.  
— Твой карандаш?..  
Джесс поводит глазами и бесцеремонно вытягивает его из левой руки Бена, смертельно пожёванный с одного конца. Совершенно не брезгливо вытирает его салфеткой и начинает делать пометки в распечатанном черновике статьи — ну, у каждого свои методы, сам Бен до сих пор дома пользуется пишущей машинкой, как хипстер какой-то.  
От листов пахнет типографской краской. Даже на таком расстоянии. Неужели он столько всего не чувствовал из-за табачного дыма?  
Маленький кровяной поезд ещё носится с грохотом туда-сюда, от виска к виску, но кислющая конфета, чувство ответственности и прямой тяжёлый взгляд Джесс помогают сосредоточиться.  
Точно.  
Он ничего не написал потому, что вовремя сообразил: надо связаться с полицией. И экспертами.  
Уточнить, от чего всё-таки умер этот Решала: от инфаркта, от несчастного случая или от руки Дьявола Адской кухни.

***

Когда-то были славные времена: Джесс ещё не верила статьям про профессиональное выгорание. Сейчас же она готова писать их сама, практически на личном опыте — хотя ей-то что, она попрочнее, чем Бен.  
Это же всегда так: хороший человек на плохой работе сгорает, как спичка. Пуфф — скрючился, почернел, рассыпался, ничего не осталось. Только у всех свои грани допустимого и свой предел прочности, и Джесс прежде думать не думала, что работать в газете — так отвратительно.  
Кому тяжело? Говорят, военным, спасателям, полицейским, судмедэкспертам, хирургам. Тем, кто убивает или не может спасти. Тем, кто постоянно видит чужую смерть.  
Херня всё это, думает Джесс. Морщится, отпивая из картонного стаканчика гадкий кофе без кофеина.  
Она часто общалась — и общается ещё иногда — с теми же сотрудниками морга. Для них чужая смерть уже давно сродни багу в коде для программиста. Сама Джесс покрепче будет, потому что когда поранился один раз и принял без оговорок, что мир — дерьмо, а люди в большинстве своём — сволочи, понимаешь: надо нарастить шкуру, толстую-толстую, чтобы задубела, как панцирь, и никто уже не мог её пробить. Да и круг её общения, почти весь, какой складывался после школы, трудно назвать хорошим и благополучным. Поэтому Джесс не удивляется, когда на улицах Нью-Йорка случается очередная плохая история и нужно написать об убийстве, ограблении, насилии, несправедливости.  
Только иногда больно режет. Как тогда, когда в Гудзоне «из-за обстоятельств непреодолимой силы» потонул прогулочный кораблик и унёс двадцать семь жизней. Бесят эти «обстоятельства непреодолимой силы», когда ты слабый человек, хоть даже и боец по натуре. Бесят, потому что умножают мысли о ничтожности и бессилии, которые сейчас нельзя даже запить алкоголем. Или вот как четыре дня назад, когда Джесс заплакала, и Бен решил бросить курить — просто ей всучили материал о девчонке, которую будут судить за то, что её папаша, который бил мать и издевался над детьми, напоролся на кухонный нож восемь раз, один из них — глазом.  
Джессика два раза переписала материал, чтобы тот вышел нейтральным. Чтобы не выказывать сочувствия убийце ни словом, ни тоном, чтобы выпустить бесстрастную, сухую и бумажную даже на слух заметку.  
Ну не её это работа. Не её — и дело не в том, что вредно пропускать через себя чужие беды. Будь она, как раньше, частным детективом, может, помогла бы собрать доказательства для суда раньше, чем случилось бы убийство. Обошлось бы судебным запретом, и никаких сроков за убийство. Джесс не брала лишнего с таких девочек.  
Нужно поговорить с Беном о том, что она лучше будет выезжать на происшествия, фотографировать трупы и писать о бандитских перестрелках и прочей дряни, чем о такой вот «обыденной» бытовухе, не вставая со стула. Нужно поговорить с Беном о том, что если они махнутся делами — им будет проще. Джесс не тошнит от вида крови, её сейчас тошнит от запаха жареной рыбы.  
И Бен вроде пересекался с какими-то хорошими адвокатами. Надо спросить телефончик, подкинуть родным той девочки.  
Бен.  
Джесс закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла. Катается на нём вперед-назад. Растущий живот в такой позе почти не мешает.  
Нужно быть сильнее. Собрать свои стальные яйца в кулак и сказать Бену, чтобы он завязывал себя мучить. Что раз курил со школы, то и нечего уже над собой издеваться, а она потерпит.  
Лучше уж пусть Бен жжёт табак, чем себя.  
Джесс наблюдает за ним чуть меньше трёх месяцев, изо дня в день, и уже достаточно поняла.  
Быть Беном просто ужасно — потому что эта работа подходит ему как никакая другая и потому что именно она его и убьёт раньше, чем курение. Писать о криминале и других происшествиях — это не для хороших людей, принимающих всё близко к сердцу.  
Она уже почти формулирует убедительную речь, когда Бен влетает обратно в кабинет. От него пахнет дождём и не пахнет табаком, значит, пока держится.  
Джесс открывает один глаз.  
— Меня не покидает ощущение, что ты украл этот плащ со съёмочной площадки дешёвого нуарного детектива, состоящего из одних штампов.  
— Он снимался там вместе с твоими синяками под глазами, — вздыхает Бен, отряхиваясь.  
Джесс даже открывает второй глаз: Бен впервые за эти дни выглядит не так, будто хочет выйти прямо в окно десятого этажа. Даже пытается пошутить ей в тон, и звучит это не обидно — у Бена вообще не получается говорить обидно, он не той породы.  
— Что такого радостного сказали судмеды?  
— Я расскажу тебе завтра. Отдохни. Давай подвезу домой, слишком сильный ливень.  
— Так и быть. Оплачу поездку конфетками.  
— Почему Люк никогда тебя не забирает?  
— Работает. — Джесс вяло пожимает плечами и поднимается с кресла.  
До конца рабочего дня ещё девять минут, и Джона, возможно, будет орать. Но Джона может пойти нахуй.  
Джесс не будет сильно грустить, если её уволят. За три месяца, оставшиеся до родов, она как-нибудь не свихнётся без работы. За полгода ещё можно было.

***

— Топливо для ночных кошмаров.  
— Тогда выходит, что в Нью-Йорке изобрели вечный двигатель, — отвечает Бен, и только потом понимает, что это сказала Джесс.  
Она стоит слева, вплотную к нему, и обтянутый широкой серой майкой живот натягивает жёлтую сигнальную ленту. Как бы заходит за неё. Хочется сделать строгое отцовское лицо, сказать, чтобы Джесс застегнула пальто и вообще убралась отсюда, но во рту слишком много слюны. Бен даже не ругается и не спрашивает, зачем она сюда приехала, если это — его задание.  
— Я не про это, не.  
Джесс не может кивнуть нормально, потому что снимает, и только дёргает подбородком в сторону даже не побуревших толком луж. Фотоаппарат щёлкает и щёлкает, и Бену кажется, что он слишком огромный и тяжёлый для Джесс, как и её живот. Он всегда думал, что женщина во время беременности вся округляется, вся становится мягче, но он ошибся. Просто очередной стереотип: вот Джесс, и она похожа на угловатого задиристого воронёнка в своей чёрной косухе и серой майке.  
Интересно, какой была бы Дорис, если бы у них получилось родить своего ребёнка? Хотя это, пожалуй, уже не важно. У них есть Тимми.  
Надо сосредоточиться. Чертовски сложно без табака.  
— А что ты тогда имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Бен.  
— Ты смотрел на сигарету детектива. Так, как будто ты сейчас его убьёшь, лишь бы отобрать курево и затянуться.  
— Недалеко от истины.  
Джесс спокойна. Джесс фотографирует, не меняясь в лице, и на её снимках будет жёлтая лента, выцветшие граффити в кирпичной подворотне, красно-бурая кровь, стреляные гильзы, пометки мелом и собранные хмурые полицейские. Она приехала позже, когда уже разрешили съёмку, когда трупы накрыли непрозрачным полиэтиленом и увезли. Четыре совсем молодых парня, мальчишки ещё. Бен смаргивает и не хочет больше смотреть на место преступления и на курящего детектива. Пялится в свой блокнот на рваные строчки, записанные карандашом.  
— У полиции уже есть версии? — интересуется Джесс, не отрываясь от объектива.  
— Ага. Думают, что мальчики хотели сколотить банду, как в кино, и зашли на территорию Адских Псов.  
— А, эти. Байкеры. Да, тут их территория.  
У всех — свои слабые места. Джесс сидит с красными глазами, когда слышит об очередном случае домашнего насилия, о мерзавцах и слабых девочках, о психологических манипуляциях. Бен теперь не может выкинуть из головы то, что вот эти мальчики могли расти тихими и милыми, читать комиксы и играть с пластиковыми несуществующими супергероями, верить в лучшую жизнь — но уж в больно неподходящих семьях родились и выросли. В неподходящих семьях, в неподходящем городе, в неподходящем районе. В неподходящей реальности, где ни у кого нет суперсил, где не бывает чудес, и если ты хочешь лучшей жизни — вертись сам как умеешь.  
Биологический отец Тимми довертелся.  
— Да стрельни ты у него сигарету, — сочувствующе предлагает Джесс, разглядывая кадры на дисплее. — Не всё сразу. Ты и так долго продержался.  
— Нет.  
— Езжай домой. Я займусь этим делом, сама всё напишу. Отдай записи. И занимайся уже тем своим большим репортажем.  
— Я довезу тебя до редакции.  
— Забей. Один из немногих плюсов беременности в том, что мне уступают место в транспорте. Буду пользоваться, пока могу.  
— Всё равно подожду в машине.  
Бен вырывает два листка из блокнота, и Джесс небрежно суёт их в карман джинсов. Делает ещё пару снимков и идёт беседовать с полицейскими. Бен идёт к своей машине: далеко припарковался, плохо видно, но так лучше. Быстрее получится переключиться.  
У него в бардачке — дешёвая красная зажигалка и пачка красного «Мальборо». Початая, для экстренных случаев. Там ещё шестнадцать сигарет.  
Красный — яркий и тревожный цвет, и вместе с тем он совсем не похож на цвет настоящей крови. Только дети рисуют кровь такой красной, хотя если ребёнок рисует кровь — это, как минимум, тревожно.  
Тимми рисует кровь красной.  
«Курение убивает».  
Курение убивает медленнее, чем жизнь в Адской кухне.  
«Табачные изделия содержат канцерогены, мутагены и системные яды».  
Почему аналогичную табличку не вывесить на въезде в Нью-Йорк для тех, кто считает, что здесь сбываются все американские мечты и жизнь хороша, как в кино со счастливым концом?  
Почему бы с этой строчки не начать кодекс журналистской профессиональной этики?  
«Журналистская этика содержит канцерогены, мутагены и системные яды». Очень правильно звучит. Абсолютная истина.  
Нельзя написать в «Дейли Бьюгл», что виноваты не Адские Псы, не глупые мальчишки, не увидевшие другого пути с социального дна, а власть имущие, которым всё равно. Которые не могут придумать, как защитить самые ненужные им слои населения.  
Этот парень, Дьявол Адской кухни, должно быть, думает так же.  
И решает те проблемы, которые не может решить власть.  
— Закуришь в машине — блевану, — предупреждает Джесс, плюхаясь рядом и хлопая дверью. Тянет носом воздух. — У тебя и так тут бензином прёт.  
Бен молча убирает сигареты обратно в бардачок.  
— Так чего ты вчера был такой радостный? — Джесс устраивается поудобнее и пристёгивается. Нехотя: ей сейчас не слишком удобно со всеми этими ремнями. Достаёт сигареты и начинает их пересчитывать, чтобы отвлечься от возможной тошноты.  
— Дьявол никого не убивал, — отвечает Бен. — Решала умер от инфаркта, упав на рельсы, а там его и переехало, уже мёртвого. Судмеды установили.  
— С чем его и поздравляю. Но это не отменяет побоев, преследования и что там ещё можно приписать идиоту, который пересмотрел фильмов про Лигу Справедливости?  
Надо очень аккуратно водить, когда на сиденье справа — беременная Джесс. Бен поворачивает руль почти нежно и не слишком сильно давит на газ, хоть и хочется.  
— Ну, разве плохо, что в городе появился настоящий герой?  
— Он преступник, — Джесс вздыхает. — Зачем вот я вспомнила эти фильмы, меня тошнит. Мужики в трико, фу. Пафос. Патетика. Плохая режиссура и отсутствие логики. Герой с рентгеновским зрением работает журналистом. Блядь, были бы у меня суперспособности, я бы не работала журналистом. Почему все всегда работают журналистами?  
— Если это тебя утешит, я держу в бардачке бумажные пакетики для тебя.  
— Вот. Вот такой супергерой мне нужен.

***

— Ты с ума сошёл?!  
Джей Джона Джеймсон, главный редактор «Дейли Бьюгл», склоняется над сидящим за столом Беном. У Джоны — квадратная челюсть, диктаторские усики, сигарета приклеилась к губе. Он умеет орать так, чтобы сигарета не падала.  
Офигенно нужная суперспособность для журналиста.  
Хотя когда в последний раз Джона писал что-то сам?  
— Это мусор. Я это не напечатаю. Кому нужен твой лонгрид про сирых и убогих?  
Бен скукоживается на своём стуле. Молчит.  
Джесс — тоже молча — допечатывает свою заметку.  
Бен убил на свой репортаж три месяца. Небывалая бредовая роскошь в этом десятилетии. Джесс хорошо помнит, каким энтузиазмом, каким праведным горением был переполнен Бен в начале этой работы. Она тогда только пришла в редакцию, от безысходности — на место, за которое убили бы многие начинающие журналисты с профильным образованием. Просто у неё была хорошая рекомендация, и всё.  
Никому больше не нужны лонгриды, возмущался Бен, размахивая руками, и глаза у него горели. В моде клиповое мышление, говорил он. Клиповое мышление — и клиповое отношение к людям. Как у Брэдбери в «451° по Фаренгейту». Содержание должно соответствовать форме, форма должна соответствовать содержанию.  
Он хотел написать текст, который зацепит читателя, который заставит его остановиться, оглядеться, продержит от первой до последней буквы в тягучей и страшной атмосфере, в которой живут те ньюйоркцы, которым не очень повезло. Дети из неблагополучных семей — как мальчик Тимми, которого он недавно усыновил. Инвалиды. Маленькие люди со сломанными судьбами.  
Бен говорил: «Знаешь, я хотел стать писателем, как Хемингуэй».  
Но в университете ему сказали, что для этого нужен талант, а не только энтузиазм, и с его данными лучше податься в журналисты. Сказали, что его слово будет нужно там. Что энтузиазм — то, что нужно для остросоциальных лонгридов и журналистских расследований.  
У Бена отобрали одну мечту, а теперь век клипового мышления отбирал другую мечту, поменьше, пришедшую на замену.  
Бен говорил: «Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын рос в городе, который может его убить».  
Он хотел — и всё ещё хочет — сделать что-нибудь, чтобы Нью-Йорк стал лучше. Безопаснее. Справедливее. Потому что с каждым днём новости всё короче, потому что в них не остаётся ничего, над чем стоит задуматься, потому что Адскую кухню поглощает бесчувственный морок безразличия к ближнему.  
Джона орёт:  
— Наши рейтинги падают!  
Джесс сохраняет изменения в файле, закрывает его, разворачивается на стуле.  
Ловит взгляд главного редактора и очень устало говорит:  
— Пошёл нахуй, Джона.  
— Что? — переспрашивает тот, будто не расслышал.  
— Пошёл нахуй, Джона, — нараспев повторяет Джесс. — По-шёл на-хуй. Знаешь, почему падают рейтинги? Потому что люди могут бесплатно почитать всё это дерьмо в новостных лентах, а не покупать бездушную макулатуру всё с тем же самым. Ты же заворачиваешь настоящие материалы. Так что это твоя вина. И да, если ты не расслышал: пошёл нахуй, Джона.  
Он становится пунцовым. Перехватывает сигарету пальцами, отклеивая её с губы, и выходит, хлопая дверью.  
— Мудак, — бурчит Джесс ему вслед, разгоняя рукой табачный дым. — Курить при беременной и при бросающем.  
— Джона не знает, что я бросаю.  
— Джона вообще ничего не знает. Пиздец какое ценное качество для сотрудника крупнейшей городской газеты. Поэтому ничего и не меняется. Поэтому он так и сидит тут на своей квадратной жопе и не делает ничего ценного, пока ты пишешь крутые статьи, я исправляю демографическую ситуацию, а Питер Паркер, на которого он так же орал тринадцать лет назад, владеет своей компанией на Манхэттене.  
Всё ещё не раскукожившийся назад Бен слабо улыбается ей.  
— Такой супергерой мне и нужен.  
— Ой, я ничего такого не сделала. Просто он меня бесит, но боится орать на беременную женщину. Вдруг у меня прямо в редакции воды отойдут, а потом я его засужу за выкидыш. Ну и, — Джесс пожимает плечами, кивая на руки Бена, — я же тебя знаю, ты можешь ввалить беззащитной стенке, а Джоне не можешь. Хотя надо.  
— Вообще не помню, как это произошло, — бормочет Бен, пытаясь спрятать разбитые до корки костяшки. — С тех пор, как я выкурил последнюю сигарету, всё как в тумане. Всё на автомате. И я как будто постоянно немного зол. Всё видится как в той сказке: будто мне в глаз попал осколок волшебного зеркала и я во всём вижу только плохое. Мне нужны курсы управления гневом.  
— Я ходила.  
— И как? Помогло?  
— Там нужно было чеканить о стену резиновый мячик и проговаривать, на что ты зол. Я честно пыталась. И в процессе разозлилась так, что разбила мячиком окно, выплатила штраф, пришла в ярость из-за этого и больше туда не пошла.  
— Очень действенная терапия.  
— Не говори.  
Нужно, наверное, сменить тему — и Джесс встаёт. Идёт к кофемашине: себе — мерзость без кофеина, Бену — до чёрта чёрный и крепкий.  
— Я ходила туда из-за того утырка, который сломал мне жизнь. Который пользовался мной, который сделал меня своей марионеткой, — зачем-то рассказывает она, возясь с кружками, и слова льются как никогда легко, раньше так легко говорить на эту тему не выходило. — Он не только со мной так поступил, но на всех это сказывается по-разному. Другая девчонка застрелила своих родителей из-за того, что они пытались оградить её от Зебедайи.  
— Его звали Зебедайя?  
— Ага.  
— Если бы меня назвали Зебедайей, я тоже вырос бы законченным уродом, готов поспорить.  
Бен смеётся — и Джессика смеётся тоже.  
— У него и фамилия не лучше — Киллгрейв. Блядь, да это как табличка «Не влезай, убьёт», но ведь когда тебе семнадцать, ты обязательно влезешь.  
— Но терапия тебе помогла, я смотрю. Ты замечательная.  
— Не.  
Джесс мотает головой. Ставит кружки на стол, заливая исписанные карандашом листы, и чертыхается. Бен осторожно промокает круги салфеткой для очков.  
— Наверное, я сама себе помогла. Я слишком чёрствая и злая, чтобы вот так сломаться совсем. Только хорошие люди ломаются. Просто… Нужно научиться вовремя давать сдачи тем, кто пытается на тебя давить. Вот этому, например, типу с австрийскими усами.  
— Я бы о тебе написал. Ты — хороший пример, что бы ты ни говорила.  
— Лучше доработай этот материал. Он и так шедеврален, но пусть к нему будет не подкопаться.  
— Ты же его не читала.  
— Я читала другие твои статьи и верю в тебя.  
Джесс отпивает свой кофе без кофеина. Не давится им, а улыбается Бену.  
Если она что и запомнила со всех этих глупых визитов к психотерапевтам, то лишь что людям в непростой ситуации нужна поддержка.  
Возможно, она запомнила это потому, что в те дни её саму некому было поддержать.

***

Травмирующие воспоминания.  
Так, кажется, сказал мистер Родригес, детский психолог.  
Ещё мистер Родригес сказал, что не стоит волноваться из-за того, что Тимми на первых порах впал в кататонию, а сейчас едва говорит с окружающими. Травмирующие воспоминания в этом возрасте, по авторитетному мнению мистера Родригеса, могут замещаться и стираться. Однако стоит помнить, что даже подавленные воспоминания могут влиять на формирование характера ребёнка.  
«Захлопни варежку, Бен», — снова звучит в голове голос отца.  
Когда Бен стал журналистом, он верил, что никто больше не посмеет его затыкать. Обесценивать его мнение.  
Нужно учиться у Джесс.  
Она и не из такого выпуталась.  
Это было давно, очень давно: Бен только что женился на Дорис, у него дома появились первые передовицы в рамочках, он освещал судебный процесс над главой преступного мира Нью-Йорка. Не спал, не ел, выкуривал две пачки в день, поздно приходил домой, схлопотал пулю в плечо. Но внутри у него что-то ярко сияло — потому что всё ещё молодой, но уже оправдывающий надежды журналист занимался чем-то действительно важным.  
О проходившем тогда же судебном процессе над девочкой, застрелившей своих родителей, в «Дейли Бьюгл» написали только раз. И то, вероятно, потому, что внимание к этому делу привлёк юный и шустрый Питер Паркер, работавший тогда в газете фотографом. Сказал, что свидетелем защиты по этому делу проходит его бывшая одноклассница, Джессика Джонс.  
Худенькая, темноволосая, сердитая, похожая на воронёнка — вот он, кусочек съёмки для одного из кабельных каналов, почти десятилетней давности.  
— Плохой опыт — тоже опыт, но я всё ещё жалею, что не сломала ему шею, — говорит с монитора Джесс. Без улыбки. Любой детектор лжи подтвердил бы её искренность.  
Хватит.  
Надо сосредоточиться и работать над материалом.  
Может быть, стоит сходить на стоянку и взять из бардачка сигареты.  
Нет, нельзя курить. Надо бросать, раз уж начал.  
Пункт первый: перестать копаться в прошлом Джесс. Оно на то и прошлое. Всё равно на процесс, который давно окончен, не повлиять, и Зебедайя Киллгрейв останется на воле, лишь с судебным предписанием не приближаться к мисс Джонс, а другая его жертва останется в тюрьме.  
Пункт второй: перестать прямо сейчас беспокоиться о Тимми.  
Тимми не помнит, как погиб его отец, и это, может быть, теперь вовсе не важно. Тимми сейчас спокойно спит в соседней комнате, среди увешанных рисунками стен, и его сон охраняют сидящие у изголовья пластиковые супергерои из его любимых комиксов. Он всё ещё верит в них. Потому что ему восемь лет; потому что в его жизни наконец началась светлая полоса, без папаши-бандита и мамы, которая его била; потому что по улицам, может быть, прямо сейчас ходит какой-то придурок в красной маске дьявола, завалявшейся с Хэллоуина. Причиняет добро, наносит справедливость, и Бен, который всю жизнь старался быть объективным, сейчас готов послать объективность туда же, куда Джесс послала накануне Джону.  
Почему-то обычно только плохие люди готовы надеть маску и преступить закон. Ради плохих целей, естественно.  
Хорошие люди слишком боятся пойти против законов, даже если иначе справедливость не восстановить.  
Слава Конституции. Слава судебной системе.  
Бен снимает очки, трёт глаза и надевает очки снова. Монитор как будто чуть-чуть рябит в тёмной комнате при свете очень-очень тусклой маленькой лампы для чтения. Хочется курить, но вместо этого Бен жуёт кислые конфеты, которыми его угостила Джесс, и старается работать потише, чтобы не разбудить ни Дорис, ни Тимми.  
Стоит пойти на компромисс с Джоной, вот что. Потому что сегодня стало ясно: между горячими событиями и «холодным» делом, которого Бен касается в репортаже, есть связь.  
Решала, которого преследовал и довёл до рельсов метро Дьявол, был напрямую замешан в убийстве боксёра Джека «Бойца» Мёрдока. Отца одного из героев репортажа Бена.  
Бен пододвигает блокнот под лампу и шуршит листками. Находит конспект своего разговора с Мэттью Майклом Мёрдоком, совладельцем адвокатской конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок».  
Мэтту только-только исполнилось девять, когда он ослеп в результате несчастного случая, вытолкнув старика из-под колёс автомобиля, и ещё не было десяти, когда отца убили. Решала тогда заправлял подпольными боями, был в числе подозреваемых и, судя по всему, являлся заказчиком — но отмазался. Дальше всё складывалось как в романах: приют по Диккенсу, секция боевых искусств для детей с ограниченными возможностями — по Симодзаве, любимый университет и настоящая дружба — по Роулинг.  
Бред, полный горячечный бред.  
Но…  
Но.  
Ведь у людей, лишённых зрения, по слухам, обостряются другие чувства.  
Ведь он умеет драться, находится в хорошей форме и сам говорил в интервью, что ходит на тренировки до сих пор, уже не с тренером, самостоятельно.  
Ведь Мэттью Мёрдок вырос здесь, как и Бен, значит, должен знать каждый закоулок, причём в его случае — даже на ощупь, по запаху, в кромешной ночной темноте.  
Дьявол всегда «работает» по ночам.  
Нет. Об этом — по Маргарет Митчелл — Бен подумает завтра.  
А сейчас лучше всего подышать свежим воздухом, сконцентрироваться и добить материал.

***

— Ты поехал.  
— Куда?..  
— Бен, кончай работать по ночам. Крышей ты поехал. Это Нью-Йорк, это нихера не роман Симодзавы, какие ещё слепые воины?  
— Тренер Мёрдока тоже был слепым!  
— И что-то он не бил людей по ночам. Я верю в существование Паралимпийских игр, но всё ещё не верю в супергероев. Супергероев придумали эскаписты для эскапистов.  
В машине всё ещё пахнет бензином. Джесс пересчитывает сигареты в пачке Бена, пока тот паркуется: пятнадцать.  
Ладно, все имеют право на маленькие слабости. Это не проигрыш, это тактическое отступление.  
— Только не пересекай сигнальную ленту, как в прошлый раз, — просит Бен.  
— Технически, это не я. Это Дэнни.  
— Будет мальчик?  
— Люк хочет, чтобы это было сюрпризом. Дэниел. Или Даниэль. В честь его друга.  
— Это так мило.  
— Угу.  
Имя не нравится Джесс. И его владелец тоже, он немного блаженный на голову. Хотя не будь Дэниел Рэнд из «Рэнд Корп» таким — не помог бы Люку с оправдательным приговором, просто прочитав в газете об офигительном суде, не вложился бы в его бар, чтобы тот начал новую жизнь, и ничего бы этого не было. Может, с годами Джесс и переборет недоверие к тому, что манхэттенские миллиардеры бывают неравнодушными — но, пожалуй, пока рано. Неравнодушны обычно те, кому что-то надо. Джесс знает трёх хороших бескорыстных людей: Питера Паркера, Бена Уриха, Дэниела Рэнда. И это как-то подозрительно дофига.  
Должен быть подвох. Всегда есть подвох.  
— Скоро лето, — говорит она, выходя из машины и щурясь на солнце. Вешает фотоаппарат на шею, но тут же перекидывает его за спину: неудобно с животом, даже это неудобно.  
— Да.  
— Снимешь тогда свой нуарный плащ? Или он от тебя неотделим, как очки и рояль — от Элтона Джона?  
— Смотря какое будет лето, — философски отвечает Бен. — Да и нуар у нас неправильный. Слишком солнечный.  
Они идут к высотке, где ночью видели Дьявола, и у Джесс неприятно сосёт где-то под ложечкой. У подъезда ошивается стайка копов: ну, даже если Дьявол и наследил, они всё затоптали, но главное вовсе не это.  
Джесс знает этот дом. Эту дорогу. Знает квартиру на восемнадцатом этаже направо от лифта, помнит её до последней неровности на потолке спальни.  
В этой квартире Зебедайя трахал её, когда она хотела и не хотела, рассказывал ей, какая она на самом деле ничтожная — а никакая не отличница и сокровище, заставлял снимать с него и стирать идиотские фиолетовые носки, смеха ради надевал на неё ошейник при гостях и делал много, много других вещей. Убеждал её — и тогда это казалось правдоподобным — что настоящая любовь так и выглядит, что она должна причинять боль, что любовь — это когда ты становишься частью другого человека и перестаёшь быть собой.  
Потребовалось много лет, чтобы понять, что это не так.  
Потребовалось, чтобы настал скучный вечер, когда этот упрямый Люк Кейдж, уговоривший Джесс сойтись и попробовать воспитать случайного ребёнка вместе, положил голову ей на колени во время просмотра какого-то зевотного фильма.  
Потребовался хороший пример перед глазами, чтобы закрепить усвоенное — Бен и Дорис.  
— Ты что, читала Симодзаву?  
Голос Бена вырывает Джессику из гадких воспоминаний.  
— Если я хожу в косухе и матерюсь от всей души, это ещё не значит, что я знаю ровно те буквы, которые нужны, чтобы материться.  
— Логично. Ты же неплохо пишешь.  
— Только лишь неплохо?  
— Я немного сноб, — Бен смеётся.  
У него хорошее настроение сегодня. Вот что значит — позволил себе покурить. Джесс прекрасно знает: после созависимых отношений непременно настигнет либо аддикция, либо дисфункция. У Бена с сигаретами были отношения посерьёзнее, чем у неё с Киллгрейвом, так что подумать страшно, чем бы он мог их заместить. Пусть лучше курит. Тем более от плаща не пахнет.  
Она тоже тяжело бросала, но у неё был какой-никакой опыт расставания с чем-то разрушительным. И выхода не было.  
— Ты мне всё-таки больше нравишься, когда куришь, — весело говорит Джесс и подмигивает. Мол, я не выдам, что ты не справился с собой.  
— Я не курил.  
Странно. Бен не умеет врать, и сейчас тоже не врёт, судя по честным большим глазам за толстыми стёклами.  
Хотя, может быть, он правда не курил, а угостил кого-то этой сигаретой. Хоть того же Джону, чтоб он сдох ещё раньше или перестал орать. А радостный он потому, что верит в Дьявола. Джесс помнит, как у Бена, выгорающего на её глазах, что-то вспыхнуло внутри, когда полиция впервые рассказала о человеке в маске, наказывающем тех, кого не может наказать закон.  
— ...гнал его по лестнице, — доносится голос свидетеля, когда они уже близко. Джесс его даже немножко помнит, этот парень вроде бы живёт на десятом этаже. — Наверх. Я выглядывал, меня никто не заметил, но я…  
— Вы испугались и поэтому не вмешались?  
Парень отмалчивается.  
— А что потом? — допытывается детектив.  
— Не знаю. Не понял. Лифт загудел, а потом стало тихо.  
— По лестнице кто-то спускался?  
— Нет. Не знаю.  
Они ещё ничего не огородили, потому что это место не названо местом преступления — так, местом появления городского сумасшедшего, который кого-то гонял. Фигня. Фигня, думает Джесс, приходя в душевное равновесие, и немного злится на полицию. Лучше бы Адских Псов накрыли, в самом деле, чем носиться за Дьяволом.  
Хотя это происшествие-непроисшествие важно уже потому, что Бена бодрит каждый случай появления «народного мстителя».  
Джесс не успевает настроить фотоаппарат и придумать, что снимать и о чём вообще писать. Бен не успевает загнуть обложку блокнота и достать карандаш.  
Девушка в полицейской форме выруливает из подъезда, и её лицо не выражает ничего, кроме желания немедленно выпить кофе, потому что в гробу она видела такое бодрое рабочее утро.  
— Нашли. На козырьке подъезда лежит, — говорит она. — Случайно увидели в окно.  
— Дьявол? — испуганно спрашивает Бен.  
— Нет. Он без маски. Ещё не опознавали. Нужно найти кого-нибудь. Странно, он без обуви.  
У Джесс в висках что-то тревожно тренькает.  
— Можно взглянуть?  
— Хотите съёмку, да? Вы всегда хотите съёмку, но…  
— Я знаю некоторых жителей этого дома. Может, смогу помочь, и нервы у меня крепкие. А если этот «он» без обуви, возможно, он жил здесь.  
Джесс не врёт. Нервы у неё крепкие. Очень крепкие. Хватит на десять криминальных репортёров. В конце концов, частные детективы тоже сталкиваются с разнообразным дерьмом, пусть и не всегда уголовно наказуемым.  
Но, едва заглянув сквозь подъездное окно на козырёк, Джесс выдавливает из себя фамилию — и сбегает обратно вниз по лестнице. Сгибается в закутке под ней, блюёт в темноту, и дело вовсе не в токсикозе.  
Когда глаза привыкают к темноте, и даже эта темнота обрисовывает что-то непонятно-тревожное, Джесс всё ещё видит перед собой безвольные, странно раскинутые ноги в дорогих брюках и мерзких фиолетовых носках.

***

— Мне всегда казалось, что ты должен любить пятидесятые. И у тебя дома действительно… веет ими.  
До слов Джессики Бен никогда об этом не задумывался. Но он, наверное, и вправду человек из прошлого века.  
Дорис носит дома платья в цветочек и завивает короткие волосы крупными локонами. Рядом с компьютером — пишущая машинка, и на ней, в отличие от компьютера, ни пылинки, и возле неё — огромная стопка листов, испещрённых старомодными буковками. Они сидят за столом, покрытым миленькой скатертью, и посередине стоит пузатый кувшин с кисло-сладким некусачим домашним лимонадом.  
Дорис гремит на кухне посудой. Шумит льющаяся из крана вода. Тимми стесняется гостьи и сидит у себя — наверное, опять рисует. Не надо его принуждать к общению, мистер Родригес считает, что он ещё не готов. По комнатам разливается спокойная глубокая мелодия, сыгранная десятки лет назад оркестром Гленна Миллера.  
Джесс в своих драных джинсах и футболке с портретом Кобейна не вписывается в эту атмосферу. Всё то, что говорит Джесс, тоже не вписывается в неё, и от её слов что-то шумит в голове. Как поезд метро.  
Тудух-тудух.  
— Никаких шансов, что это было самоубийство? Или несчастный случай?  
— Ну, я думаю, что очень даже счастливый. — Джесс храбрится, но ногти у неё изгрызены. Бен замечает это не только потому, что много лет работает репортёром: общение с бывшим частным детективом заостряет внимание к деталям. — Но судмеды уверены, что ему свернули шею. Профессионально. Наверное, Дьявол и правда знает единоборства.  
— Или просто служил в армии. Знаешь, в некоторых подразделениях учат это делать. Я вот знаю.  
— Откуда?  
— Я же служил до университета. Для военных существовали отличные льготы. А таланта бы не хватило.  
— Меньше бы их слушал всех, а.  
Вода шумит. Оркестр играет. На стене тикают старые, ещё отцовские, часы.  
Поезд метро идёт от виска к виску.  
— И что, ты умеешь ломать шеи? — Джесс улыбается. Трудно не обожать её за умение улыбаться во время таких разговоров, обычно все строят серьёзные тоскливые мины или кривятся.  
Тудух.  
— Но приходится ломать только карандаши, — отшучивается Бен.  
Армия и война — не то, что хочется вспоминать, не то, о чём хочется говорить, когда ты будто с рождения выбрал путь гуманиста, разящего словом. Даже если напротив сидит коллега и подруга, всё ещё похожая на воронёнка и прекрасно тебя понимающая.  
Травмирующие воспоминания могут замещаться и стираться. Бен как будто никогда и не был на Востоке. Там был кто-то другой. Человеческая психика удивительна, она умеет настраивать для каждого уникальные защитные механизмы. Сам Бен признаёт, что просто суёт голову в песок, когда не хочет говорить и думать о невыносимом — хотя, пожалуй, если бы он не был уверен, что Дьявола видели другие люди, он бы решил со временем, что сам его выдумал. Как защитный механизм от профессионального выгорания. Как стимул работать и выживать в мире безразличных людей. Как последнего отчаявшегося праведника в городе, который вот-вот сотрёт с лица земли огненный дождь.  
Джессике больше не нужны защитные механизмы: она просто прёт напролом сквозь любые кошмары, свои и чужие, зная, что любая дрянь заканчивается, если идти напрямик и не глазеть по сторонам. Она может говорить открыто, действовать открыто, замечать детали и строить логические цепочки.  
Это так прекрасно.  
Из неё выйдет удивительный репортёр, если она не бросит после декрета.  
Ей потребовалось всего два дня отгулов, чтобы прийти в себя после смерти давнего обидчика. И нет, Джесс не погрузилась в собственную память, как в трясину, не захотела всё бросить. Наоборот — впервые решилась прийти в гости к Бену, да ещё и заглянула с утра в морг.  
Утро, как пошутила Джесс, начинается не с кофе, «потому что эта херня без кофеина — не кофе, визиты в морг приятнее».  
Разговор тянется, как сыр на горячей пицце, как прилипшая к подошве свежая жвачка. Нельзя говорить, пока Дорис и Тимми дома.  
Зато всё сдвигается с мёртвой точки и бешено летит, когда Дорис уводит его к психологу. Да, Дьявол, видимо, убивает; да, Бен расстроен; нет, он не знает, осуждать ли Дьявола и считать ли его героем, но будет продолжать писать о его делах; да, материалы будут нейтральными, но журналистская этика идёт туда же, куда и Джона. Они немного говорят и о Тиме: Джесс рада, что мать, которая его била, официально никогда к нему больше не подойдёт и не будет зваться матерью.  
Кувшин лимонада пустеет подобно египетской клепсидре.  
— Твой материал про незащищённых людей хорош, — говорит наконец Джесс. — Спасибо, что прислал почитать.  
— «Без ангела-хранителя» — не слишком пафосный заголовок?  
— Не-а. Хотя я ненавижу придумывать заголовки.  
Джесс оглядывается, будто за ними кто-то может наблюдать. Заговорщицки смотрит Бену в глаза. Придвигает опустевший кувшин к себе поближе и прямо рукой достаёт через широкое горло дольки лайма-утопленника.  
— Кстати, — говорит она как бы между прочим. — Это не Мёрдок. Дьявол — не Мёрдок. Я была вчера в их конторе. Заодно кинула тебе фотки на почту, хорошие фотки к репортажу, а не твои. Он фотогеничный.  
— Я думал, ты отдыхаешь дома.  
— Все думали. Но я ж и не работала. Это так, маленькое частное расследование.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— У него пластика слепого человека. Не сбитые костяшки. Может, иногда и колотит грушу, но аккуратно, не дерётся до крови. Он даже по своему офису передвигается не слишком уверенно, хорошо, что у него есть друг. А ещё он католик. Какой католик надел бы маску дьявола?  
— Может, он действовал от противного?  
— Ты ещё скажи, что раз не Мёрдок мстил Решале за отца — значит, я мстила Киллгрейву за себя. Прямо с пузом гнала его на крышу, чтобы потом выбросить тело на козырёк, перевалив его через парапет. Нет. Это какой-то неравнодушный человек. Хороший, неравнодушный, хотя всё равно полный идиот и преступник. Его же рано или поздно поймают. Подумал бы о своей семье. Если она у него есть, конечно.  
Она так спокойно чавкает лаймом, что грохот поезда в голове вдруг прекращается. Превращается на несколько мгновений, затихая, в гудение лифта, и исчезает совсем. Нет, всё-таки Джесс — лучшая коллега, которая могла достаться Бену. Противоположности притягиваются. В споре рождается истина.  
Они докопаются до этой истины вместе.  
Перед уходом Джесс заглядывает в комнату Тимми. Он всё ещё не вернулся, так что она может наконец посмотреть, как супруги Урих обставили детскую. Джесс бродит по ней серьёзная и вдумчивая, словно примеряясь ко всему. Разглядывает плакаты с героями комиксов и развешанные по стенам рисунки. Рассеянно перекладывает листы на столе: видно, по привычке, как на работе, чтобы стопочка была ровной и не разлетелась. Благодарит Бена, что разрешил посмотреть — и почему-то вздыхает.  
Уже за порогом она останавливается и оборачивается. Улыбается Бену, но глаза остаются серьёзными.  
— Эй, Бен, — говорит Джессика Джонс. — Я рада, что ты не стал писателем, как Хемингуэй. Хемингуэй застрелился. Так что ты это, будь. И я у тебя буду.  
Непонятно, почему она это говорит. Но слышать такое чертовски приятно. Даже приятнее, чем затягиваться сигаретой или бить стену кулаком.  
От некоторых вещей чувствуешь себя живым.

***

Дважды два — четыре, небо голубое, трава зелёная, Бен Урих не умеет врать, если заядлый курильщик чего-то ждёт и нервничает — он будет курить, больше одного совпадения — система.  
Мир состоит из аксиом, которым Джессика Джонс доверяет сильнее, чем людям.  
В том числе из-за того, что некоторые люди сами не ведают, что творят.  
У них с Люком дома, конечно, не так уютно, как у Урихов, но сейчас на свете нет места, где Джесс чувствовала бы себя лучше и увереннее. Вот он, Люк, стоит только посмотреть поверх открытого ноутбука: весь как на ладони, со всеми достоинствами и недостатками, смотрит рестлинг по телевизору и макает наггетсы в соус. Несчастный человек, который из-за одной ночи и своего личного кодекса чести решил попробовать жить с крайне беспокойной и иногда слишком агрессивной особой, не умеющей готовить.  
Впрочем, он не выглядит несчастным.  
И сама Джесс не несчастна.  
И некоторых кодекс чести толкает на более страшные вещи, а у них всё неплохо вышло.  
— Джесс, ты скоро? Я согласен переключить на твои чёртовы документалки о преступниках по «Дискавери», только приходи на диван.  
— Как только закончу с делом.  
— Ты опять взялась за расследования?  
— Не совсем. Это для газеты.  
— И опять куришь.  
— С чего ты взял?!  
— У тебя в кармане куртки лежал окурок от красного «Мальборо».  
— Что ты делал в кармане моей куртки?  
— Искал конфеты, — честно и очень, очень грустно отвечает Люк.  
— Это не мой окурок. Коллега хотел намусорить. Я просто про него забыла, положив в карман.  
— Ладно. Верю. Если что, я его выкинул.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Все по-разному справляются с травмирующими воспоминаниями. Дисфункции, аддикции, фрустрации, другие адовые «ции» — да Джесс даже медицинские справочники не нужны. Она сама через всё это прошла; она видела много людей, которые пытались справиться со своими проблемами.  
Иногда просто нужно нажать на спусковой крючок.  
Сейчас всё сходится одно к одному. Полиция не смогла составить картинку на месте смерти биологического отца Тимми. Да и не очень старалась: никого не волнует судимый и отсидевший грабитель-неудачник с идиотским погонялом Попрыгун. Зато Джесс видит всё предельно ясно, особенно после того, как сверила даты, прочитала документы и смогла забраться в облачное хранилище и посмотреть фотки с его телефона.  
Бен всегда говорил, что не застал Попрыгуна живым, когда пришёл брать у них интервью. Эта мымра, родившая Тимми, жаловалась, что их травят в округе и лишают возможности отдать Тимми в нормальную школу, потому что папа — сиделец.  
Всё было не так, нет. Хотя Бен действительно не застал Попрыгуна.  
Это кого-то другого нетрезвая хозяйка впустила в квартиру и пошла прихорашиваться, оставив ждать в гостиной. Это кто-то другой услышал, как пьяный глава семейства — экспертиза подтвердила превышенное содержание алкоголя в крови, как и у горе-мамаши, — потащил Тимми на крышу, ругая за что-то и угрожая скинуть вниз, не заметив гостя. Это кто-то другой взял валявшуюся где-то в гостиной маску, сообразив, что не стоит показывать лицо, поднялся по пожарной лестнице и столкнул Попрыгуна с крыши, а потом вернулся в гостиную, спрятал маску в карман и сказал хозяйке, вышедшей из ванной комнаты, что слышал крик.  
На рисунках Тимми есть Дьявол — в красной маске и развевающемся плаще. А Дьявола тогда ещё не было, и сейчас он не носит плащ.  
Этот кто-то снова вышел на свободу, когда Бен бросил курить и почти догорел на работе. Когда вся его нервная система осыпалась, как карточный домик, который пытались заставить держаться на последней опоре. Этот кто-то, назвавшийся Дьяволом Адской кухни, в которой недоставало ангелов-хранителей, знал район до последней подворотни, имел своё понятие о справедливости. Единственное, чего он не умел — ждать.  
Потому и накинулся на Киллгрейва сразу после разговора с Джесс, а на Решалу — сразу после интервью с Мёрдоком. Потому и закурил, когда ждал, и чуть не прокололся.  
Оставил окурок под лестницей.  
Ладно, ведь даже такой гений сыска, как Холмс, прокололся, когда сам решил преступить закон.  
— Люк, я тут подумала…  
Клик. Ещё клик. Восемь кликов на восемь фото.  
Удалить.  
Хоп, и никаких доказательств, что у Попрыгуна дома была маска дьявола. Он всё равно никуда в ней не пошёл: нажрался ещё дома, судя по перепискам, и мутные фото примерки никуда не выложил.  
— ...я вернусь после декрета в редакцию.  
— А когда пойдёшь в декрет?  
— Когда воды отойдут.  
— Ладно.  
— И, пожалуй, снова начну курить. Когда перестану кормить грудью.  
— Мне нравилось, как ты курила. Так что пусть. Только не при Дэнни.  
Джесс кивает и закрывает ноутбук. Ложится на диван, кладёт голову на колени Люка и закрывает глаза, когда он начинает перебирать её волосы чистой рукой.  
— Можешь не переключать с рестлинга, — разрешает она.  
Из коллеги очень легко стать подельником, оказывается. Но она обязательно поможет Бену решить эту проблему, как только найдёт слова и другие способы спасти его от выгорания — а пока просто прикроет спину.  
Потому что людям в непростой ситуации нужна поддержка.  
И ещё, пожалуй, пачка сигарет.  
Потому что капля никотина убивает не только лошадей, но и внутренних дьяволов.


End file.
